The Return
by AquaScor
Summary: AquaScor here! First posting here on Fanfiction but I'm sure some of you recognize the name from a few reviews, well check out some of my work now! ENJOY!
1. Happily Married

Mrs. Liz Evans

I've been married for two now and this is my first journal entry since I sent my last journal to my father, explaining what had been going on over the past years. Michael got me this new one for my birthday last month but I have been so busy that I haven't had much time to write. So much has happened in the last few months that I don't even know where to really begin but I have the whole day off today so I'll start as close to the beginning as possible.

Leaving Roswell and not even getting the true opportunity to graduate was really disappointing. I had worked hard for so many years for that day to come and it was ruined by none of other than the federal government. Of course only bureaucrats would think that capturing teenage aliens is more important that a high school graduation. They had all left together, everyone except for Jesse. Isabelle wanted him to be safe so she left with us, leaving him in Roswell. We traveled across the United States to where we are now, figuring this would be the perfect place to settle down, New York.

When we first got here, the first thing we did was sell the van for as much as we could. Michael and Max decided it was smarter to split the money four ways, which didn't make sense to me at first. Then Michael explained that he knew Maria would be with him and that I would stay with Max, making it a little easier to share the money. It made sense and even though I could see Maria itching to argue with his logic, I got her to leave it alone. Regardless, what little money we could get was close to nothing. We were all left with $200 each. We had no place to live, a little food left and we were really tired. Max called his parents to ask if they thought their friends would mind a few borders for a few weeks. They didn't and we were lucky enough to have found someplace to stay for a few weeks, although Steve and Sarah, the Evans' friends, said we could stay as long as we needed to. We called the Evans' again one more time before our lives were able to really start. Max asked his parents had they sent him a diploma stating that he had graduated. He asked them to find out about the rest of us as well. It turned out that despite our cut and run we had all graduated and had diplomas at home.

Isabelle was the first one of us to find a job. She was working as a Department manager in a department store that I had never heard of in my life. All I know is that she wears the most awesome clothes and gets paid very well because she paid the rent on the apartment we moved into. Max, Maria, Kyle, Michael and I were all still looking for jobs so we all stayed rent-free for two months. I finally got a job working at a magazine as an Assistant Editor. I helped Maria get a job at the magazine. Before we knew it, we all had enough to move out, leaving Isabelle in peace.

Max and I lived together for two months before it really hit us that we were married. We had gotten married as we passed through Kentucky. I'm sure that if we had known it would take so long to drive across the country, we would have flown, or something. The reason I remember how long it took for us to begin acting like a married couple was one day when he looked at me across the dining table in our apartment. He took my hand in his and looked at it for a minute, then looked at me. He stated that I needed a ring. I had even forgotten we were married, upsetting him immensely. He didn't speak to me for three hours. When he finally did, he dragged me out to the jewelers to pick out ring. I tried convincing him that I wanted him to pick it out for me but he insisted. My ring is absolutely gorgeous and it never leaves my finger. I'm supposed to be going out today to get him a wedding band. He has no idea and I want it to be a surprise.

Ever since we got the ring, life has been so different. We are like this real married couple. We kiss each other good-bye in the morning and make love every night. I'd like to write details but I might need to share this later on and I'd prefer to keep it rated G.

We've been talking about kids. We talked about it just last night after we made love. We want kids but we know that right now is not necessarily the best time. I could see the sadness in his eyes as we talked about it. I know Max worries about his son all the time. I know he wonders if he's in a good home with lots of love. I'm sure of it and I tell him every time I see that look. It practically breaks my heart. I'm not really ready to be a mother yet but if he had wanted to keep Zan, I would have helped him take care of him because his mother sacrificed her life for mine. I owed her that much. It would probably have been a far more interesting trip cross-country with a baby. I could only see Michael having a fit over baby bottles and stinky diapers.

I haven't mentioned anything to Max recently about the powers that had started to surface over a year ago. They increased after Tess's death and seem to keep increasing. I don't know what to make of it and I try to talk to Maria about it but she is so unfocused on anything I have to say. I keep trying to pretend nothing is happening but things just happen if I think about them. Last week, we were crossing the street coming home from a night out and I saw a car about to run the red light. There were so many cars that I knew the accident would be horrible. I just thought about the car stopping and the next thing I knew the car was stopped at the white line. It was going so fast that it was impossible for the car to stop so easily but it stopped. I saw a faint green glow look like it was holding the car back and then it disappeared. Max just looked at me saying nothing. I don't know if he knew I had done something, he never said anything.

Now my hand is cramped so I'll stop for now. I can't believe I really missed being able to do this but I did. I also noticed though that I don't need to do this every day anymore. I don't need to chronicle my life anymore because it's just happening and Max is helping me chronicle it by buying me small gifts and making everything so memorable. I am looking at this ring and realizing what it really means to be a happily married woman. If the rest of life is better than this, I can't wait.

**Max**

She married me, making me the happiest man alive but I would have taken her name if I could. I would want people to know that I belong to her. I did from the very first time I saw her so I guess that means I believe in love at first sight. When I healed her, and I got so many of her memories, I was in awe. She was this bright light in darkness for me. I had never met someone like her before and I knew I never would.

Learning my past and my anticipated future over the years would probably have made me someone that I wouldn't have even recognized if I didn't have her in my life. There are no words to express how much I love her, how much I need her, the only ones I use are I love you. I tell her everyday, in morning, when I come home from work, before bed, at dinner, at breakfast and she laughs at me. She smiles that absolutely gorgeous grin and says, 'I know' every time. I know she misses her family and I try to be her family for her but I can't. I'm her husband and one day the father of her children but she needs her family.

She doesn't know that I hear her crying sometimes at night. I know that it's all been so hard for her. I know I didn't make it easy, being so intense about our relationship but I couldn't breathe without her. It was like drowning forever when I decided to give her space. It was the hardest decision I had ever made, just like I know the hardest one she made was leaving Roswell with me. I just hope that for the rest of my life I can help her to see that I appreciate it and her more than she could ever know.

I'm putting together this scrapbook of pictures and things for her. I have wedding pictures, pictures of her with Maria, Michael, Isabelle and Kyle. This note will go at the end and I have other ones to put with other moments in her life. I'm doing two, one for her and one to send to her family. I want to be a part of her life but that doesn't mean I want her life before me to be nonexistent. She's accepted my family; I just hope her family will accept mine. I just need to add this one last thing for the one I'm mailing.

Mr. Parker,

I know there isn't much you don't know about me, Michael and Isabelle because if I know Liz she documented every event that ever occurred from the moment we met.

Mr. Parker I saved your daughter's life for selfish reasons. I loved her without even knowing who she was. She smiled at me in the hall and I was done for. There was nothing anyone could have done to keep me from falling in love with her. I knew she was everything I would ever need before she spoke one word to me. That day at the Crash Down was to give me the opportunity to know if everything I was feeling was real.

High School was no the growing experience that most teenagers faced for me but Liz made it seem like it was. No matter what happened, she was there for me. When you sent her away, I thought I'd die inside. She told me it was her decision to leave, that you'd only suggested it and I couldn't stop loving her.

I promise that I will do the best I can to keep Liz happy and in that feat I'm offering the olive branch I knew you'd never expect. Our address is on the back of this letter. Please come and visit any time you like. I want Liz to have the family she deserves. I can't stand the tears she covers up for me so that I don't know how much she misses her family. Her friends might be here but growing up is hard and she's done so much already without you.

Enjoy the scrapbook. I know it's no compensation for missing your daughter's wedding but I hope it at least gives you some joy to know that she was a beautiful bride and on a normal day, she's pretty happy.

Max

I folded the letter after rereading it and stuck it in the box with the scrapbook. I picked up the box and went to the bedroom door. I looked at her sleeping form and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her so I gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I snapped a picture of her sleeping form before heading out to run a few errands, including mailing the box before I lost my nerve.


	2. Married With Children

Michael

I started writing in this journal because my wife said it would be a good idea. Maria was very insistent on it, so I did it to make her happy. Mostly so she'd leave me alone. When I bought one for Liz she insisted I pick one up for the both of us. She says it would be a good way for our grandchildren to get to know us, heaven forbid we die before we have any. Truth is heaven forbid she give me time to think on my own and I would have gotten them. No I'm lying, I wouldn't have and she was right about one thing, this journal has been good for me. If I write it, I won't say it and I'll get in less trouble.

Been married now for two years and we have two children. Alex is the oldest. Maria insisted on the name and since she was holding my hand so tight I thought I'd never regain feeling in my hand again, I agreed. Alex is two and if I must say so, he looks just like me, handsome with tons of personality. I can hear Maria snorting in my head. She still thinks I have the personality of a wet dog but she married me. She was happy about it too. Can't say I blame her, me being as handsome as I am. Gracie is our baby. She's 18 months. She doesn't really look like Maria now but she's going to. I know I'm going to seem like your typical father but she is the most beautiful child I've ever seen. She got this beautiful curly, dirty blonde hair and chubby cheeks. She got the cutest dimples and a smile that will melt your heart. That is my baby girl. From the day she was born all Maria keeps saying is "wait 'til she's a teenager". I don't listen to her. Gracie is not dating anybody I don't approve of and I don't care what she says. I'm putting my foot down on that. Two kids and we are expecting another one. Don't know the sex yet, she's only three months along but I'm okay with it. As long as the baby is healthy and she's okay, I'm good.

I got a job as a courier. I like my job, beats security. I get paid really well to shuttle stuff around. I use the company car and get four weeks vacation. I'm not complaining but the wife is. 'Go to college Michael', 'I want you to have a future', 'You don't want to do this for the rest of your life do you?', 'Michael, are you even listening to me?'. Sometimes I think she'll never stop. Thank God for small favors, right? I know she means well but I like my job. I liked my security job. She's got way too high expectations of me. Sometimes I think she forgets what things were like for us before we left Roswell. Hell before we graduated high school. I'm grateful though. I know should I ever develop the initiative to want more, she'll support me. I can't believe I'm writing in this thing, I even have stuff to say.

I do want to remember last night to look back on in writing. It was the best part of everything so far. Alex was going to his room and Maria and I were sitting on the couch. I was watching TV and she was doing some work. He said goodnight and began walking down the hall to his room. About fifteen minutes later:

"Michael, go check on him."

"He's in bed."

"No he isn't."

"He walked out of here fifteen minutes ago, Maria."

"I didn't hear the door close, Michael."

"I'll go check."

I start walking down the hall and sure enough his door is wide open. I go in to see if he's asleep and I see him teaching his sister how to say her prayers. They're kneeling on the same side of the bed and she's praying in her little baby voice 'God bwess mommy and daddy and uncle Max and aunt Liz and aunt Ibaselle'. He corrected her but she said it wrong again. I stood there watching them until they were done. When she stood up to go to her room, I picked her up and carried her.

"You did a good job tonight." She gave me one of her dazzling smiles and swung her arms around my neck.

"Down daddy. I'm a big girl."

"Not yet. You're still Daddy's baby." I got a smile again. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I stood at the door; reluctant to leave when I felt a head on my arm. She wrapped her arms around me, leaning against my arm. I put my arm around her as we watched her sleep.

"What took you so long?"

"Alex taught her how to say her prayers tonight." We walked down to our son's room and watched him sleep. We went to bed and I lay there just looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing."

I pushed myself down lower on the bed and lay close to her slightly protruding belly, rubbing it.

"What is up with you?"

"Thanks." I looked up at her realizing for the first time how happy I really was.

"For what?"

"Marrying me." She gave me the look I get when she's not sure what to do with me. She starting running her fingers through my hair.

"Your welcome."

**Maria**

My stomach is growing again. I have been married two years and I'm working on number three. You would think we didn't work or have lives. We do. It just seems sometimes like I just can't get enough of him, hence third child. I can't believe that I'm a mother. More than that I can't believe Michael's the father. I almost died when he asked me to marry him although he was till himself when he said I should just marry him now and get it over with. We were married in Vegas, almost three years ago and I'm still happy. He's still the same old Michael but he loves the kids. Sometimes I think he spends more time with them than I do.

I'm married. I still can't believe I'm saying those words. I never thought that I'd be married much less being Mrs. Michael Guerin, and trust me when I tell you that I hold that title with honor. It has nothing to do with his powers or his position in power on his home planet. Hell, here he's a courier. Not much on the totem pole of positions, but he's happy. He was happy with that god-awful security job. I cannot understand for the life of me how a King's right-hand man can be happy content being a courier. But that's just me. No, I'm happy being Mrs. Michael Guerin because he's a good father and I love him to distraction. I had him buy one of these for me when he went to buy one for Liz for her birthday. I made him buy himself one, which was probably useless because he'll never write in it. I can't imagine my husband keeping a journal but I wanted him to have it. I told him that it might be nice to keep moments to share with the children and grandchildren later. He wants me to believe that he could have thought of that on his own. This from a man who carries other people's shit around for a living.

It's a good job. I know that because he can make most of the bills with his check alone but I want so much more for him. I want him to realize his full potential. He is capable of so many things, and not just for the money either because I like my job. I get to work with my best friend and do and learn so much everyday. I just want him to be proud of what he does but I'm so clueless I keep berating him about it and he looks at me like I have four heads. He drives me crazy because I can't understand him sometimes but I love him to distraction. The thought of them leaving Roswell without me was heart breaking. When he hugged me and walked away it was like not being able to breath. In that one moment I knew I'd never be able to live without him. He was my soul mate and it took that one moment for me to realize it. I can't imagine where I would be today if I had let him walk away from me. I do know that I'd be miserable without him. I'm miserable with him but it would be unbearable without him.


	3. Zen

Dear Dad,

I know it's been a long time since you've heard from me but I've been doing so much that I've had to spend a lot of time working. This is my first day off in almost two years but it's been worth it.

The trip here was totally awesome. It was like the ultimate road trip. I think the best part was Liz and Max's wedding. Never thought you'd hear me say that now did you. She was beautiful and you could tell he thought he'd never see anything more beautiful in his whole life. I thought so too until Maria and Michael got married. Their wedding wasn't beautiful it was damn near larger than life and they did it on nothing. We had no money but she had the most fabulous wedding dress and all these damn flowers. Michael must have sneezed through the whole ceremony but he didn't complain once. He isn't maturing, he's still Michael, you'd be asking for a miracle there, but he's one of the best father's I've ever seen. I'm sending you a picture of both couples and one of me a few weeks ago when I became the proud owner of my own business.

I was working at this garage for a while and I worked my way up. The next thing I know he left his business to me when he retired. I've been running it now for about six months but it became mine last week. I can't believe I own this but I do. Business is really good and James, the guy who left me the business, showed me some ways to keep the business going and how to do all the business side of things. He also encouraged me to start taking some college courses to help me out and I'm going to. He reminded me of you and so many times I wanted to do this but I couldn't bring myself to write you. I thought you'd be disappointed in me for not going to college and for leaving with them. I didn't feel like I had a choice. I had seen so much and done so much; I felt as much a part of their family as I did our own. Plus I needed a change. Roswell was going to confine me. I meditated on it. I consulted Buddha on my decision and I was constantly being told to leave. I didn't want to leave you behind though.

I've been thinking a lot about everything else and I've made my own peace with Tess and all the trouble she caused. She did a noble thing sacrificing herself for us and I have to respect that, I do. I also respect everything that you stand for Dad. Not every man would do what you've done. You protected them like you protected me and when the time came, you trusted us to make adult decisions. I think you were the only adult in Roswell who realized that we had grown beyond our years as 17 year olds. I'll always be grateful for your support.

I know you'll be working hard but my address is on the letter. I would love a visit. We could go for a Sunday dinner at Michael and Maria's.

Living in peace, 

Your son, 

Kyle


	4. Romeo, Oh Romeo

For my Romeo, Jesse Ramirez 

I wrote this when I decided to come home

**On My Way**

It's the nightfall I hate the most

With it's cold darkness

And empty beds

It leaves my as empty

And alone

I'm on my way 

Home to you 

Where I belong

Next to you

This empty bed

Is a reminder

Of the night we wed

Of the dreams we planned

Of the children we'd have

Of the life we'd live

I'm on my way 

Home to you 

In your arms 

Next to you

I have forgotten 

The look of my smile 

The joy on my face 

The song in my heart 

My wedding ring's place

I'm on my way

Home to you

No more dreaming

No more games

I need your touch

I your kiss

The look on your face

I'm on my way

Home to you

To take my place

On my side of the bed


End file.
